Prior art protective films for semiconductor devices and dielectric films for multilayer printed wiring boards utilize photosensitive polyimide, epoxy and silicone resins. While many photosensitive materials are known for the protection of such substrates and wiring boards, JP-A 2002-88158 proposes a photosensitive silicone composition having the advantage of flexibility. Although this photosensitive silicone composition cures at low temperature to form a film which is reliable due to improved moisture-resistant adhesion, it is desired to have chemical resistance in photoresist strippers having a high dissolving power such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone. On the other hand, JP-A 2008-184571 discloses a photosensitive silicone composition based on a silphenylene structure-bearing silicone polymer. Although this photosensitive silicone composition has improved chemical resistance in liquid photoresist strippers, it is desired to have more chemical resistance in solder flux fluid and further improved reliability as the semiconductor device protective film.
Citation List
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2002-88158
Patent Document 2: JP-A 2008-184571 (US 2008182087, EP 1953183)